Wewnętrzny Krąg
Wewnętrzny Krąg (WK) – frakcja występująca w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 i Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. W Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 główny antagonista. Opis Wewnętrzny Krąg jest organizacją terrorystyczną wywodzącą się z partii Ultranacjonalistów. Ruch powstał po wyrzuceniu z partii aktywnego członka, Władimira Makarowa, który od lat działał dla dobra partii. Ich głównym zadaniem krótkofalowym było mszczenie się na rządach zachodnim i rosyjskim w ramach zemsty, a celem długofalowym było wywołanie wojny światowej, w której Rosja miała podbić inne państwa, głównie zachodnie (członkowie organizacji nienawidzili Zachodu). Założenia Trudno jednoznacznie określić dążenia Wewnętrznego Kręgu, a poszczególne wersje przedstawiane przez wywiady różnych państw mówią różne informacje. Generał Shepherd twierdził, że Makarow, przywódca organizacji, nie utożsamia się z żadnym narodem oraz że liczą się dla niego tylko pieniądze, zupełnie tak jakby był najemnikiem. Amerykański wywiad zmienił zdanie po zamachu w Moskwie oraz po szturmie na jego kryjówkę. Wewnętrzny Krąg był silnie nacjonalistyczną (jeśli nie szowinistyczną) organizacją terrorystyczną dążącą do wojny i późniejszą władzą Rosji nad innymi państwami, zupełnie jak w przypadku Związku Radzieckiego. Choć rzeczywiście w przeszłości Makarow wykorzystywał swoich ludzi do zamachów, których celem było zdobycie pieniędzy, to większość szła na utrzymanie organizacji. Inną cechą Wewnętrznego Kręgu jest całkowite podporządkowanie jej przywódcy, a odejście lub inne przewinienia były karane, jak w przypadku Jurija. Historia Powstanie Frakcja znana jako Wewnętrzny Krąg powstała pomiędzy rokiem 2011 a 2013, po zakończeniu II wojny domowej w Rosji. Wtedy do władzy w Rosji doszła partia Ultranacjonalistyczna. Rządziła państwem, aż doszło w niej do podziału. Borys Worszewski, prezes partii oraz prezydent, wyrzucił aktywnego Ultranacjonalistę Władimira Makarowa bojąc się jego brutalnych antyzachodnich zapędów. Wraz z nim z partii odeszli zwolennicy Makarowa (w tym ludzie, z którym Makarow przeprowadzał zamachy terrorystyczne jeszcze przed dojściem Ultranacjonalistów do władzy). Wtedy Makarow rozpoczął nienawidzić Worszewskiego i resztę rosyjskiego rządu, chociaż to jego dawni koledzy z partii. Wewnętrzny Krąg nie był organizacją polityczną. Od wyrzucenia Makarowa zbierali siły i środki na nową falę zamachów i plan wybuchu III wojny światowej. Operacja Kingfish thumb|220x220px|Baza w Karkonoszach (2013). Przywódca Wewnętrznego Kręgu swoją wcześniejszą działalnością terrorystyczną (od 2001 roku) zwracał uwagę amerykańskich i brytyjskich służb specjalnych. Gdy w 2013 roku miał na koncie ponad trzydzieści zamachów terrorystycznych, zdecydowano się podjąć kroki. Satelita namierzył tajną bazę Wewnętrznego Kręgu w ukraińskich Karkonoszach. Jednostki Delta Force i Task Force 141 wspierane przez samolot AC-130 zaatakowały miejsce 8 października. Członkowie Wewnętrznego Kręgu ponosili ciężkie straty, a Task Force zdobyła tajny plan Makarowa co do wybicia członków drużyny Special Air Service (Bravo 6) bo obwiniał ich o śmierć Imrana Zachajewa, mentora Makarowa. Misja jednak zakończyła się niepowodzeniem. Na miejscu nie było przywódcy Wewnętrznego Kręgu, a dane zostały zniszczone w wybuchu. Samolot AC-130 został strącony, więc TF-141 musiała się ewakuować. Podczas wycofywania się terroryści zdołali kontratakować, więc kpt. John Price został, by inni mieli szansę uciec. Price został zamknięty w Gułagu na Kamczatce, a Makarow od tego czasu chciał dopilnować, by ten zginął. Współpraca Wewnętrzny Krąg szukał sojuszników, którzy pomogliby realizować ich dalsze plany. Idealną frakcją do tego wydawały się być bojówki paramilitarne. W takim wypadku rozpoczęli współpracę z brazylijskimi gangami z faveli i Afrykańskimi bojówkami. Mniej więcej w tym okresie powstała także fikcyjna firma transportowa Fregata Industries, która miała pomóc w przyszłych planach organizacji. Zamach w Moskwie thumb|261x261px|Zamach na lotnisko w Moskwie, 2016 (reportaż telewizyjny) Makarow chciał doprowadzić do wojny pomiędzy USA a Rosją. W tym celu doprowadził do pewnej intrygi. Wraz ze swoimi ludźmi przeprowadził zamach na lotnisko im. Imrana Zachajewa w Moskwie. Terroryści używali amerykańskiej broni (którą wysłały za pieniądze brazylijskie gangi) oraz mówili po angielsku. Podczas tego zamachu zginęły setki cywili, ochroniarzy i agentów FSB. Amerykański generał Shepherd chcąc zinfiltrować środowisko organizacji, wysłał do komórki terrorystycznej z Moskwy swojego człowieka, st. szer. Josepha Allena (który podczas tej akcji korzystał ze zmyślonego nazwiska Aleksiej Borodin). Rozkazano mu nie wykryć się za wszelką cenę, więc chcąc nie chcąc młody żołnierz musiał strzelać do cywili. Pod koniec tego ataku, podczas wchodzenia do pojazdu którym zamachowcy uciekli z miejsca tragedii, Makarow zabija Allena precyzyjnym trafieniem w głowę z pistoletu. Zostawiając ciała rosyjskich cywili u stóp Amerykanina podważył rosyjską opinię publiczną co do ataku na USA. Rosyjskie władze nie miały wyjścia i wkrótce doszło do inwazji na Stany Zjednoczone. Żywi zamachowcy uciekli z miejsca zdarzenia podstawioną karetką. Inwazja na USA Zgodnie z założeniami dowództwa Wewnętrznego Kręgu, Rosja napadła na USA. Gdy Siły Lądowe Federacji Rosyjskiej walczyły na obu wybrzeżach Stanów Zjednoczonych i wygrywały, terroryści musieli wysłać swojego zaufanego człowieka na tajną misję. Wybór padł na Wiktora, jednego z zamachowców z Moskwy. Jego zadaniem było wziąć udział w wojnie, by zabić człowieka bardzo ważnego (HVI) dla amerykańskiej armii. Misja się nie powiodła, HVI zabił Wiktora, po czym nieznany rosyjski żołnierz zabił tę cenną osobę. Wspomaganie Rosjan w wojnie Chociaż organizacja oficjalnie została uznana za terrorystyczną (nawet przez rosyjski rząd Ultranacjonalistów), to Wewnętrzny Krąg wspierał rosyjską armię i wzajemnie. Jednym z przykładów takiej pomocy była ochrona ważnych obiektów dla Rosji. thumb|220x220px|Gułag na Kamczatce - cel amerykańskich służb specjalnych podczas kontrataku na Pacyfiku (sierpień 2016 r.) Gdy amerykańska jednostka Task Force 141 dowiedziała się, że człowiek, który jest największym wrogiem Makarowa przebywa w gułagu na Kamczatce, zdecydowali się go odbić. Jednak najpierw musieli zniszczyć wyrzutnie przeciwlotnicze, które były na platformie wiertniczej na Morzu Beringa. Te były chronione przez terrorystów. Do tego na platformie byli przetrzymywani cywilni pracownicy, więc nie można było ich wysadzić. Szeroko zakrojona akcja z udziałem United States Navy SEALs i 6. floty US Navy mimo ogromnych trudności powiodła się. Ogromne siły terrorystów zostały zniszczone, a do tego nie zginął żaden cywil. Wkrótce wezwano jednostki United States Marine Corps by zniszczyły wyrzutnie rakiet, a TF141 i Navy SEALs lecieli w stronę gułagu. Tam połączone siły Wewnętrznego Kręgu i rosyjskich służb odpierały atak, ale nie mieli szans na otwartym terenie, bo Amerykanie byli wyposażeni w śmigłowce i okręty z 6. floty, więc zeszli do wnętrz Gułagu (statki nie mogły otworzyć ognia, gdy w środku byli ich ludzie). Mimo oporu Rosjan wkrótce uwolniono więźnia, którym okazał się być kpt. John Price. Po tym wszyscy się ewakuowali, chociaż pod koniec było groźnie z powodu ostrzału z okrętów. Pościg za Makarowem Gdy front w Ameryce się ustabilizował, generał Shepherd rozpoczął próby pojmania Makarowa. Wywiad zlokalizował dwa miejsca, gdzie przywódca WK mógł się ukrywać. Były to: jego dom letniskowy w górach Kaukaz i złomowisko samolotów w Afganistanie. Jednostkę TF141 rozdzielono. Większość poszła atakować dom letniskowy Makarowa, a reszta poszła na cichą akcję na afgańskie złomowisko. Góry Kaukaz thumb|237x237px|Najemnik walczący na Kaukazie. Makarow poczuł się zagrożony, więc oprócz częściowych sił swoich terrorystów, wsparł obronę domu najemnikami. Pomimo że na amerykańskie siły zrobiono zasadzkę, to zdołały się one przemieścić pod dom Makarowa. Tam dokonano wyłomu i wybito wszystkich Rosjan. Kryjówka zawierała ogromną ilość danych, m. in. szczegóły moskiewskiego zamachu oraz przyszłe plany co do ataku gazowego na Europę. Jednak wkrótce najemnicy mogli kontratakować, więc zdecydowano się jedynie pobrać dane z komputera, które zawierały daty, nazwiska czy kontakty. Po rozpoczęciu pobierania Wewnętrzny Krąg kontratakował. Rozpoczęła się dramatyczna bitwa z dużą ilością ofiar, jednak Amerykańskich służbom udało się pobrać dane i rozpoczęli ewakuację. Tam na TF141 czekał gen. Shepherd wraz ze swoimi żołnierzami znanymi jako Kompania Cieni. Tam Kompania Cieni zabiła wszystkich członków TF141, po czym spalili ich ciała, by nie zostawić śladów. Złomowisko w Afganistanie Jednak Makarowa nie było w domku letniskowym. Był on na afgańskim złomowisku wraz z ponad 50 najemnikami. Przywódca Wewnętrznego Kręgu zdawał sobie sprawę z jego fatalnego postawienia (Kompania Cieni zaatakowała też tam członków TF141 i zaczęła walczyć z terrorystami) więc przystał na współpracę z dwoma ocalałymi żołnierzami Task Force żądnymi zemsty na amerykańskim generale (John "Soap" MacTavish i John Price). Makarow dał im namiary na Shepherda, a jego ludzie obronili się na złomowisku. Próba zemsty Mimo początkowej współpracy dwójki Brytyjczyków z Wewnętrznym Kręgiem, Makarow wciąż pamiętał, że to oni zabili Zachajewa, mentora Makarowa. Więc rozkazał, by jego żołnierze zaatakował bazę lojalistów (Rosjanie popierający rząd rządzący przed Ultranacjonalistami) w Himachal Pradesh w Indiach. Użyli śmigłowców, drona i ogromnych sił lądowych. Żołnierze Wewnętrznego Kręgu zachowywali się w Indiach okrutnie wobec cywili, m. in. strzelali do nich tylko po to, by utorować sobie drogę. Sprawa wydawała się stracona dla lojalistów i broniących ich najemników, ale pomógł im Jurij - wcześniej bliski człowiek Makarowa, lecz gdy dowiedział się, że Władimir chce przeprowadzić zamach w Moskwie, wezwał FSB. Za ten czyn Makarow go postrzelił w brzuch, jednak Jurij przeżył, przeszedł na stronę lojalistów i zaczął nienawidzić Makarowa. Bitwa o miasteczko w Himachal Pradesh zakończyła się sukcesem lojalistów. Ranny John MacTavish wraz z kompanami i Jurijem ewakuowali się, lecz wioska doznała dużych zniszczeń i lojaliści uciekli stamtąd. Atak na samolot prezydencki Gdy wojna trwała w najlepsze, Wewnętrzny Krąg przez ponad miesiąc przebywał w stanie spoczynku. Zaczęli działać, gdy 17 sierpnia Amerykanie odnieśli sukces na froncie w na Manhattanie i wyparli Rosjan ze wschodniego wybrzeża. 3 października prezydent Borys Worszewski (który przed laty wyrzucił Makarowa z partii) wybrał się na rozmowy pokojowe z USA do Hamburga. Terroryści zdecydowali się na ruch. Podstępem członkowie Wewnętrznego Kręgu dostali się na pokład samolotu prezydenckiego. W odpowiednim momencie zaatakowali kokpit maszyny i szli w stronę pomieszczenia z prezydentem. Podczas przeprowadzania wyłomu zabili kilku polityków, lecz Federalna Służba Ochrony kontratakowała na terenie samolotu. Cudem służbie udało się ochronić prezydenta i jego córkę, ale samolot pozbawiony pilota, rozbił się. Po tym na miejsce przyjechało więcej terrorystów, ale w ostatnim momencie FSO obroniło się. Przyleciał śmigłowiec ratunkowy, lecz w środku zamiast medyków był Władimir Makarow. Rozstrzelał on wszystkich obecnych, po czym zaczął wypytywać Worszewskiego o kody do wyrzutni rakietowych. Prezydent pozostał nieugięty, więc Wewnętrzny Krąg rozpoczął szukać córki Worszewskiego. Ta jednak zbiegła w bezpieczne miejsce za granicę, a prezydent został pojmany. Atak gazowy Makarow przymierzał się do ataku na Europę Zachodnią. Jednak dla pomocy wcześniej jego współpracownicy z afrykańskich organizacji paramilitarnych pozwolili, by naukowiec Wewnętrznego Kręgu (Wiktor "Volk" Christienko) przygotował gaz na ich terenie. Stamtąd gaz za pośrednictwem Fregata Industries był rozwożony do europejskich metropolii. Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem, zwłaszcza że dwójce agentów Task Force nie udało się przechwycić gazu w Sierra Leone. Jednak 6 października Francuzi zdobyli informacje o tajemniczym ładunku z zagranicy zmierzającym do Londynu. Special Air Service na rozkaz MI5 sprawdził zagrożenie 1. stopnia. W londyńskich dokach Wewnętrzny Krąg rozlokował swoje siły i ładował gaz do ciężarówek zakamuflowanych jako "Charity Worldwide". SAS rozpoczął walkę z wrogiem mającym przewagę liczebną. Po wsparciu śmigłowców terroryści zbiegli do stacji metra i z bombą gazową jechali do Westminsteru, jednak pociąg się wykoleił zostawiając przy życiu tylko kilkudziesięciu Rosjan i dwóch członków SAS. Rozpoczęła się walka pomiędzy nimi, którą wygrali Brytyjczycy. Po tym zatrzymano ciężarówkę z gazem. Niestety, była to tylko jedna z wielu i Wielka Brytania podobnie jak reszta państw Europy została sparaliżowana gazem. Tego samego dnia rosyjska armia zaatakowała Europę. thumb|220x220px|Agenci [[Special Air Service|SAS przechwytują jedną z ciężarówek w Londynie. Pomaga im w tym policja.]] Volk Rosjanie szybko się posuwali i wkrótce toczyły się wygrywane przez nich walki o Paryż. W tym mieście ukrywał się Wiktor "Volk" Christienko, konstruktor gazu. Amerykańska Delta Force miała za zadanie go pojmać. 9 października ta jednostka skontaktowała się z GIGN, francuską jednostką. Ci zdobyli informacje, że Volk jest w katakumbach. Po walce z rosyjskimi żołnierzami, Amerykanie porwali Volka. Makarow wiedział, że Wiktor może zdradzić dużo informacji, więc rosyjskim dowódcom we Francji rozkazał go odbić. Walka trwała bardzo długo i przeciągnęła się od wzgórz Montmartre aż do pól elizejskich. Jednak Amerykanom udało się odeprzeć atak i przesłuchać Volka. Zdradził on im, że zebranie rady Wewnętrznego Kręgu odbędzie się w Hotelu Lustig w okupowanej Pradze 11 października. Zamach na Makarowa Władimir Makarow po pojmaniu Volka wymyślił plan. Domyślił się, że konstruktor zdradził plany spotkania rady terrorystów oraz że ktoś zostanie wysłany, by go zabić. Więc w wieży kościelnej nieopodal hotelu założył ładunki wybuchowe, a rosyjskim dowódcom rozkazał zamknąć dostęp do miasta. Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem. John "Soap" MacTavish i Jurij byli w wieży kościelnej i widzieli konwój Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Rosjanie złapali też lojalistę, który miał zinfiltrować Hotel Lustig. Przyczepili do niego ładunki wybuchowe i wysadzili o mało nie zabijając kpt. Price'a. Po tym odpalono ładunki w wieży kościelnej. Trójka żołnierzy zbiegła, a terroryści wysłali za nimi rosyjskich żołnierzy. Po tym doszło do walk pomiędzy Rosjanami i czeskim ruchem oporu. Z trójki żołnierzy chcących zabić Makarowa, zginął jeden (MacTavish). Tuż po tym Price dowiedział się o byłych związkach Jurija z Wewnętrznym Kręgiem. Żołnierze zaczęli sobie nie ufać, a po śmierci Soapa obaj jeszcze bardziej żądali śmierci Makarowa. Jurij wtedy zdradził, że Wewnętrzny Krąg ma bazę w praskim zamku. Baza thumb|220x220px|Komputerowa wizualizacja nowej bazy organizacji. W zamku, który był pilnie strzeżony przez terrorystów znajdowało się dużo zaopatrzenia, broń pancerna, ale także lochy, gdzie byli przetrzymywani czescy rebelianci. Rosjanie wyżywali się na więźniach i bili ich. 12 października baza została zinfiltrowana przez Jurija i Price'a. Żołnierze dowiedzieli się o tym, że Makarow wciąż torturuje prezydenta i że jego ludzie znają lokalizację jego córki. Gdy Jurij i Price zostali wykryci, doszło do walki. Korzystając z tego, że założyli wcześniej C4, wysadzili dużą część sił wroga, po czym uciekli. Baza została częściowo zniszczona, a do tego zdobyto cenną informację o pobycie córki. Kopalnia diamentów Alenę Worszewską zdołali porwać rosyjscy żołnierze i wraz z prezydentem przetransportowano ich do syberyjskiej kopalni diamentów. Tam połączone siły Delta Force i Task Force 141 walczyły z Wewnętrznym Kręgiem. Amerykanie wiedzieli, że Worszewski jest przeciwnikiem prowadzenia wojny, więc zależało im na jego wolności. Po długich walkach z użycie nalotu i dronów amerykańskie służby odbiły zarówno prezydenta, jak i jego córkę. Po tym doszło do zawalenia kopalni, przez co zginęło wielu Rosjan i cały oddział Delta. Koniec thumb|265x265px|[[Hotel Oasis.]] Uwolniony prezydent szybko zakończył wojnę, po czym rozpoczął czystkę skierowaną przeciw generałom popierającym Makarowa. Wystraszeni terroryści znaleźli kryjówkę w Hotelu Oasis. W styczniu 2017 roku kpt. Price i Jurij przebrani w pancerny kombinezon rozpoczęli szturm hotelu. Nie wahali się przy tym zabijać ochroniarzy, lecz uważali na cywilów. Gdy Makarow wiedział co go czeka, zaczął ucieczkę na dach hotelu. Przez chwilę pochód Price'a zatrzymali członkowie Wewnętrznego Kręgu, lecz i ich szybko pokonano. Wtedy jeden ze śmigłowców ostrzelał piętro budynku zabijając przy tym cywili. Jednak to nie powstrzymało Brytyjczyka. Wskoczył on do helikoptera ewakuacyjnego Makarowa i doszło do katastrofy. Wszyscy byli oszołomieni. Wtedy Makarow zastrzelił obecnego tam Jurija, a Price wykorzystując to przyczepił terrorystę do linki. po czym go powiesił. Organizacja pozbawiona przywództwa przestała istnieć, a resztę członków prawdopodobnie wyłapano i osądzono. Znani członkowie *Władimir Makarow (KIA) *Wiktor "Volk" Christienko (pojmany) *Alexi *Aleksy Borodin (Joseph Allen, KIA) *Wiktor (KIA) *Lew (KIA) *Kiriłł (KIA) *Anatolij *Jurij (zdradza Makarowa, KIA) *Kolosy (tylko w operacjach specjalnych) Uzbrojenie Wewnętrzny Krąg jest bardzo dobrze uzbrojony jak na frakcję terrorystyczną. Chociaż w większości używają karabinów rosyjskiej produkcji, to znajdą się także bronie używane przez zachodnie armie. Ponadto WK jest dobrze wyposażony we wszelkiej maści pojazdy pancerne i helikoptery, które pozwalają im wykonywać trudniejsze zadania. Pieniądze za zakup sprzętu zostały zdobyte we wcześniejszych zamachach Makarowa (m. in. napady na banki, wysokie okupy za porwania itd.). Karabiny szturmowe * AK-47 * SCAR-L * TAR-21 * FAMAS * F2000 * M4A1 (używany przez Makarowa podczas zamachu na lotnisko) * ACR 6.8 (tylko w Trybie Przetrwania) Subkarabinki * G36C * AK-74u Pistolety maszynowe * P90 * PP90M1 * PM-9 * UMP45 * Mini-Uzi * MP5K * Vector * MP5 (tylko w trybie przetrwania) * FMG9 * MP9 * PP2000 * TMP * M93 Raffica Lekkie karabiny maszynowe * RPD * MK46 * L86 LSW * MG36 * M240 (używany podczas zamachu na lotnisko) * PKP Pecheneg * MG4 Karabiny snajperskie * Dragunow * Barrett .50cal * RSASS * WA2000 Strzelby * Model 1887 * AA-12 * Striker * SPAS-12 * M1014 Pistolety * G18 * USP .45 * Five-seveN * Desert Eagle * MP412 * M9 * P99 * M1911 (w kaburach snajperów) Wyrzutnie i granatniki * RPG-7 * M203 * GP-25 * FIM-92 Stinger * Kolos * M320 Pojazdy lądowe i powietrzne * Technical * BTR-80 * GAZ-2975 * Humvee * Mi-24 * Mi-8 * Mi-28 Multiplayer thumb|233x233px|Wewnętrzny Krąg w trybie [[Multiplayer (zrzut ekranu z trailera).]] Jest jedną z grywalnych frakcji w trybie wieloosobowym Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Komentatorem frakcji jest Makarow. Walczą oni na mapach Seatown, Aground, Erosion, Piazza, Sanctuary, U-Turn Black Box i Oasis. Na każdej z tych map ich przeciwnikiem jest Special Air Service (z wyjątkiem dwóch ostatnich, gdzie grają przeciw Delta Force). Co ciekawe, tylko Seatown jest dostępna od razu. Resztę należy pobrać w pakietach. Operacje specjalne Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Wewnętrzny Krąg występuje w niektórych misjach specjalnych w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. We wszystkich są organizacją wrogą dla gracza. Lista operacji specjalnych w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, w których jest Wewnętrzny Krąg: * "Strażnik", w której należy dojść do punktu ewakuacji, w czym przeszkadzają terroryści, * "Ukryty:, gdzie gracz ma za zadanie unikać patroli WK. Misja ma miejsce w Czarnobylu, * "Wyłom i eliminacja:, w której gracz ma za zadanie w określonym czasie dojść do danego punktu, * "Atak na posiadłość:, gdzie gracz musi zabić 40 członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu, * "Mokra robota", w której należy uwolnić zakładników przetrzymywanych przez terrorystów, * "Przeciwodłamkowy", gdzie należy zabić 15 Kolosów z Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 W tej części gry frakcja występuje trochę częściej w trybie operacji specjalnych. Ponadto, w jednej z misji gracz wciela się w członka organizacji. Lista operacji specjalnych w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, w których jest Wewnętrzny Krąg: * "Porwanie", w której gracz jako terrorysta ma za zadanie pojmać rosyjskiego prezydenta, * "Firewall", gdzie zadaniem gracza jest dojść do określonego punktu. Misja ma miejsce w Londynie, * "Porywacz", gdzie zadaniem gracza jest po cichu uratować córkę prezydenta z rąk oprawców, * "Misja ogniowa", w której gracz musi osłaniać drugiego z pokładu AC-130 przed terrorystami, * "Czarny lód", gdzie należy zinfiltrować bazę Makarowa, * "Negocjator", w której zadaniem gracza będzie uratowanie cywili z rąk terrorystów, * "Arktyczny zwiad", gdzie zadaniem gracza jest zatopić okręt pełen członków WK, * "Podpal ich", w której należy uratować zakładnika z zamku Makarowa. thumb|220x220px|Członkowie Wewnętrznego Kręgu znani z zamachu w Londynie i trybu przetrwania. Tryb przetrwanie Wewnętrzny Krąg jest naszym głównym wrogiem w trybie przetrwanie. Od innych frakcji w tym trybie (Specnaz i Afrykańska milicja) odznacza się zwiększonym zdrowiem. Występują też w tym trybie jako specjalni przeciwnicy z gazem. Na ich uzbrojenie składa się Model 1887 (niższe fale) lub FAD (wyższe fale). Ciekawostki * Człowiek podkładający głos frakcji Specnaz podkładał też głos Wewnętrznemu Kręgowi. * W logu frakcji widnieje '''Uroboros, '''czyli wąż zjadający własny ogon. Jest to symbol nieskończoności oraz ponownego odradzania się. en:Inner Circle Kategoria:Frakcje w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kategoria:Frakcje w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3